Dear Stupid Boy
by Ayla27
Summary: Kaoru writes a letter to Kenshin out of sheer boredom and sleepiness. Add the fact that her sanity went on a vacation. Why are the boys suddenly acting weird?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I do own the insane plot. I edited it. Hope you like it.

* * *

**Dear Stupid Boy**

The day went on with nothing interesting happening to the class. Sure one student got sent to the clinic for he was stupid enough to play with the chemicals in the laboratory without the guidance of their teacher but that was it. So boring and monotonous was the day of our heroine.

"Damn. There's only one hour left….but it feels like eternity." sighed Kaoru while she yawned and stretched. She then placed her notebook and pen on her desk and stared at her teacher. Yes, stared. At her teacher. It was all that she could do since her brain was shutting down.

Sitting for four hours straight in a boring classroom is very tiring. Really. Their last subject for that day was geometry. The subject taught by the most boring and sleep enticing teacher. Hence, almost the entire class was dozing off instead of listening.

"Boring . . . . I'm sleepy. . . zzzz. . ." said Kaoru to her seatmate, Misao. Kaoru's head was already swaying from sleepiness.

"Yeah. I know right. And it's Jigglypuff who's teaching too." replied Misao who was one of the least affected by their teacher's sleep inducing lecture. Oh, correction, Misao who was the only one not affected by their Jigglypuff alike teacher.

"And so if you add the two angles the sum would be. . . . " Sir Jigglypuff droned boringly. "Please turn your books on page 341 and. . . "

Kaoru dozed off for a few minutes. Her teacher was already glaring at her. Misao tried to wake Kaoru up.

"Kaoruuuu. Kaoru! Wake up." Misao poked Kaoru with a pencil. Kaoru was forcing herself to stay awake but it was futile. She closed and opened her sapphire blue eyes as she tried to blink her sleep away.

"Uh…huh?" mumbled Kaoru sleepily. Misao's effort of waking Kaoru up was in vain.

Misao suddenly pinched Kaoru hard. "OUCH!" shouted Kaoru as she was forced to sit up straight in her desk.

"Page 341? I've already read this stuff."said Kaoru grumpily. After a few minutes, Kaoru dozed off again.

"Uh.. Kaoru. . . the teacher is looking at you. . . Kaoru? . . . "

"zzzzzzz. . . boring. . . sleepy. . zzz"

"Kaoru! Mr. Jigglypuff is looking at you! . . Fine. . sleep on." huffed Misao. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you." Misao then started to doodle at her notebook.

The said teacher approached Kaoru's desk and rapped a stick against it. Kaoru suddenly sat up straight and tried to shake off her sleepiness.

"Excuse me, Miss Kamiya. Have you finished reading the lesson?" asked Mr. Jigglypuff sternly.

"Oh. . yes sir." replied Kaoru as she rubbed her eyes and flipped the pages of her book.

"Very well. I shall teach the theorems next so you should now listen." replied her teacher reluctantly. He walked away and went to the board to continue discussing the lesson.

"Maybe I should just pinch you every five minutes." Misao suggested innocently to Kaoru.

"Pfft. You just want a reason to hurt me, you sadistic person!" exclaimed Kaoru.

She couldn't help it if he was so sleep inducing for no apparent reason. Must be his voice. . . or his lessons. . .or whatever. .

"I am still sooooo sleepy." she muttered sleepily, stating the obvious.

"Go ahead; I'm just here to pinch you." said Misao as she continued on doodling.

Kaoru turned to look around the room to see if her classmates were doing the same as her like fighting sleep. She saw others who were valiantly fighting with tooth and nail to keep awake. To her morbid humor she saw one of her classmates holding a cutter, deliberating whether to use drastic measures in keeping himself awake.

"Oh look, Takeda's trying to cut himself awake." Kaoru snickered.

"Maybe we should warn him. Oooor maybe I can pinch him too!" Misao replied enthusiastically.

They were about to warn her classmate but the said emo classmate was dozing off suddenly. Kaoru and Misao both laughed at him. Kaoru observed some more and saw the others blatantly sleeping and snoring. To her annoyance, half of the class was already asleep while she and the others were trying hard to stay awake.

"That is so unfair!" Kaoru cried.

"What?"

" They get to sleep peacefully while I get scolded by Jigglypuff!"

"Ah well. That's life my dear. Want me to pinch you? You know, just to make sure you're not dreaming or something?"

"Nevermind."

Of course, it's as though some invisible person controlling their fates was having fun in torturing Kaoru, whenever she was the one sleeping off; Mr. Jigglypuff would approach her and force her to wake up. Misao had to wake her up to avoid being scolded by the teacher.

Mr. Jigglypuff was just droning on and on and on and ooooooooooon about something they wouldn't understand even if they were awake and paying attention, he didn't even bother to scold the Rooster head snoring loudly in front of him. Oh how life was so unfair to her.

"Right. Ignore Rooster head when he just snores loudly in front of you while sleeping but harass me and deprive me of my sleep when I don't even snore loudly." she complained to herself.

To her surprise and happiness, Rooster head with his glorious spiky brown hair has his sleep disturbed and he suddenly stirred as she saw someone throw a ball of paper at him. She turned to look at the person who threw a paper ball at Sano when she met lavender eyes.

She blushed and turned her head immediately away from him, away from his lavender orbs and red hair that was oh-so-hot to look . . Wait a minute! What was she thinking? Him! Hot? Kenshin Himura was hot? Oh who was she kidding. Of course he is.

"Bleargh. Misao, I think I'll take your offer in pinching me." Kaoru extended her arm for Misao to pinch.

"My pleasure!" Misao energetically squeezed Kaoru's arm.

"Ouch! Can't you be gentler?" complained Kaoru. She still can't stop thinking of Kenshin.

Disgusted with herself, she tried to think badly of him to try and squash her growing affection for him.

"_He's ugly. . . He's stupid. . . He's a weak scrawny git who doesn't know how to play the guitar. . . . And I'm a liar. . UGHH! What the hell?"_

But it was an epic failure so she tried writing a letter to him to appease her raging emotions. She flipped her scratch paper to write on the empty space. She started to write it with "Dear Ken. . " but as soon as she finished writing his name she immediately crossed it out and tried a different approach. Scribbling furiously and determinedly, she finished her letter within a span of one-fourth of an hour. Her letter went like this:

_"Dear Stupid Boy,_

_Yeah. I called you stupid. D'you wanna know why? It's because you made me fall in love with you. You're too kind, too much of a gentleman. Too hot, I mean too handsome. You're just too. . PERFECT! And it annoys me to no end knowing I'm a victim of such emotions because of you. Now you have an obsessive and weird and unattractive boyish girl like me as a fan. Yuck! I can't believe I turned mushy like this. Hell I can't believe a guy like you even exists! So I wish you'd just ignore me and stop giving me hope. Though I know I really don't stand a chance with you, just stop being nice! It would make hating you so much easier than with you showing concern for me sometimes. Oh, forgot to ask, how are you feeling? Is your fever gone? Shouldn't you be at home resting instead of listening to Mr. Jigglypuff, I mean Teacher Math, drone on boringly and soporifically? . . . . . GAAAAH! This is way too much for me to handle. Pardon me and my insanity. Oh wait, I forgot my sanity went on a trip to Jupiter and it might take a long time before it gets home back to me. It's just too awkward for me to take a liking to a guy. I blame boredom and sleepiness to this. If only of Mr. Jigglypuff would just ignore me and let me be when I fall asleep instead of rapping on my table to wake me up with his stupid rotting stick. Oh well, good luck with your love life Hope you have a nice one unlike my nonexistent once._

_Crazily Yours,_

_Kaoru_"

She reread her letter and she couldn't help but laugh at her own girlishness.

"Ewwww. Who knew I could write such monstrosity. This is almost close to a love letter. yuck." she stated. She could've puke right there and now if she wasn't too embarrassed about releasing her gastric juices and bile in public especially when she's in the same room as him.

Misao then turned away from her doodle world when she heard Kaoru say something unusual, very unusual for her tomboy friend.

"Huh? What monstrosity? Ooooh, did I hear you say love letter?" asked Misao giddily while trying to take a peek at the paper held by Kaoru.

Who knew Kaoru would be someday a victim of Cupid's arrow? Misao couldn't wait to play match maker. But on the other hand, Kaoru couldn't admit that she had a crush on a boy. She wouldn't!

It would be very weird and just plain disturbing for Kaoru to have a crush. She tried to think of an excuse before her friend gets any more strange ideas.

"Err. . no. I said dove letter. . . Just a stupid letter. . . for doves. . so. . a dove letter. Ehehe." Kaoru lied badly. She tucked the letter in one of her bag's pockets.

"Nuh-uh! You said love letter!"

"You need to clean your ears! I said dove!"

"Dove? That's just stupid you know."

"Hey! If I say there's a dove letter, there is a dove letter!"

"Pfft. Dove. Right."

"Yes. I'm right."

"I was sarcastic you know!"

"So?"

"So. . Can I read it?"

"No."

"Please?"

Before Kaoru could deny Misao again, the bell rang and Mr. Jigglypuff bade his goodbye. Misao jumped up from her chair and tried to fix her things while pestering Kaoru.

"Kaoruuuuuuuu. . . Can I please read it?" whined Misao.

"If you say you hate Aoshi, maybe I'll consider."

"No way! You know I can't – Oh, hi Aoshi! Where are you?" Misao's badgering was suddenly interrupted by her boyfriend's phone call.

"Uh, sorry. Gotta go now, bye!" Kaoru grabbed the opportunity to get away from Misao. She stuffed her things messily, zipped her bag and walked out of the room.

She was not only trying to escape from Misao; she was also trying to avoid a white haired and blue eyed maniac wearing a sunglasses who always bother her about helping him in his love life.

"Home. Home. Home. Must get home." Kaoru chanted while walking away.

She did not notice a paper floating away from her bag into the ground waiting to be picked up by an unsuspecting person. The said paper was very important if she wants to keeps her reputation up. Poor her if it falls on someone that has a grudge on her.

"Home gotta go back home before... Ack! It's Enishi! Run!" she squeaked while speeding up her walk to almost a run. Students that were passing by gave weird looks. _"Crazy girl"_ the other students thought. But who's to say she was normal in the first place?

"KAORUUUU! WAIT UP!" shouted Misao as she ran after Kaoru, ignoring the paper on the floor.

Just then, a person picked up the fallen paper and looked for its owner. "Huh. . It's Kaoru's. Hmmm." the person mumbled. The said person was reading the paper and a smirk was growing on his handsome face. "Oh. . .this is nice."

* * *

Supposed to be a oneshot but I guess I could continue it. Thank you for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Uh, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and it's character but I do own the "cheesy" plot. Dedicated to my best friend out there. Hahaha. Anyway, hope you like it.

* * *

**Missing letter, missing heart?**

A few hours have passed since she arrived home. She was about to play her violin when her cell phone rang. She placed her violin on top of her bed and got her phone from her study table. She checked the caller and it was Misao, she flipped her phone open to answer the call.

"Hey Kaoru!"

"Hey Misao. Why did you call?"

"Nothing. I was just gonna ask WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME WHEN THE BELL RANG?" Kaoru immediately pulled her phone away from her ears. She waited for Misao to calm down.

"I MEAN HOW COULD YOU! I WAS JUST TALKING TO AOSHI WHEN YOU SUDDENLY RAN OFF!"

"Uh Misao. . .Deep breathing! Breathe in. Breathe out."

". . . . .Okay. I'm alright now. But don't think I'm letting this go. You owe me."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

"I know! Why don't you let me read your supposed "dove" letter and I'll forgive you."

"Letter? What letter?"

"Sheesh, you're so forgetful! Didn't you write a letter during our last class?"

". . . . ." _Letter, what letter? _Kaoru asked herself.

"Hello? Kaoru? You there?" That's when it all clicked in Kaoru's head.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye."

"Wait! Kaoru! Not a—" Kaoru flipped her phone shut, cutting off Misao. Poor Misao, she got ditched again

Kaoru opened her bag to get the letter. She grabbed a piece of paper and opened it to check if it was the stupid letter she wrote when she realized it was just her scratch paper for Algebra. That's when she realized the possibility that she lost it at school.

"_No. It must be here. It's just here somewhere. It's not at school. No. It shouldn't be there!"_

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT LETTER?" screamed Kaoru as she frantically looked for it. Kaoru was cursing her habit of stuffing papers in her bag.

The piece of paper, that contained things people aren't supposed to know unless she wants her life to be screwed, was really missing. You know the dove letter? Well, according to Kaoru it was a "dove" letter.

"I know I stuffed it in my bag! Where could it be?" she asked herself while she practically tore her books apart to look for the missing paper.

Her normally organized room was now not so organized. It looked like a hurricane passed through her room. Her books were scattered, every object was turned. She looked at every corner of her room just to look for that letter.

"Accio Letter!. . .Damn it!" cursed Kaoru. She had become so desperate that she tried to summon her letter magically which we all know is impossible. How she wished she had magic like the characters in J.K. Rowling's books. She was surprised when she saw an indigo pen that was given to her for her birthday.

"Oh, my pen! I thought I lost this pen at school? Hmm. . Oh what the heck. I finally found my pen after a year. I suppose I'll find that letter after a year too?" she asked herself while she threw her pen away.

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, you stupid letter! I'll treat you ice cream if you show yourself again to me, right now." She was answered by silence. Obviously.

"Great. First I pretend I'm Harry Potter, now I act like my letter can understand me. What's next?" She was getting frustrated. She ransacked her room once again.

"Kaoru, can you please keep quiet?" shouted her mom downstairs. Kaoru removed her head from under the bed and lifted herself from the floor.

She opened the door and quickly ran downstairs to the kitchen to ask her mom. She saw her mom standing by the counter, chopping vegetables.

"Mom, did you see a piece of paper in my room?" Kaoru asked her mother.

"Hmm, I think I saw a paper on you study paper last morning."

"Nah, that's not it. But thanks mom!"

"Dinner will be ready soon. You better clean your room in the meanwhile; I know how you are when you look for something."

"Yeah, mom."

Kaoru climbed the stairs moodily. She opened her door's room and dumped herself on her bed. She looked at her yellow alarm clock on the drawer near her bed that said it was already seven in the evening. She then placed her right hand over her forehead.

"_It's not here. IT'S NOT HERE! There's only one place left. And it's SCHOOL. No, wait. Maybe I dropped it on my way home. Yeah. . . that's it! I lost it on my way home not at school. Yeah. . Not at school."_

A smile was plastered on Kaoru's face after she contemplated on what could have happened to the paper. Kaoru was about to walk out of her room again when she tripped on her purple pen.

"Ouch! What the hell? . . . Oh. . .I still have to clean my room. . . " A few papers littered in her room when the wind passed by as she stood up and dusted herself.

"This is gonna be a long night." She huffed a breathe that sent her bangs up.

The next morning, Kaoru was still sleeping when somebody knocked on her door. Her room that was previously very mess was now sparkling clean. It took her three minutes to mess up her room and it took her three hours to clean it again. The sunlight was filtering through her window. The birds were twittering just outside the window when they flew away.

"Kaoru dear, wake up. You're going to be late." A muffled voice came through her door.

"Ngggh. . .yeah. . .zzz. . . ." Kaoru incoherently muttered. Her mom continued knocking on the door. Kaoru woke up groggily when she became annoyed with the knocking sounds.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm awake already mom. Stop knocking." Kaoru mumbled sleepily. She sat up and reached for her alarm clock to look at the time. Kaoru's eyes suddenly went wide.

"CRAP! IT'S ALREADY SIX THIRTY?" she screamed. She immediately got off her bed and went to the bathroom.

Within five minutes she was already dressed in their school uniform, a record breaker for Kaoru who usually spends fifteen minutes in the bathroom. She ran outside her room with her wet raven hair flying behind her. She almost forgot her bag and so she went back to her room again. She checked her wristwatch and ran down the stairs again.

"Shit, I'm going to be late." Kaoru muttered. She checked herself in the mirror located at the corridor. _I look messy. What the heck, why should I care?_

"Bye mom!" She shouted as she passed by her mother in the kitchen.

"Kao, you need to eat breakfast! Come back here!" Her mother was waving a toast at Kaoru. Too late though, since Kaoru was already at the door.

"See yah later mom!" She slammed their door shut and ran wildly towards their school.

Her school was near their home. It usually takes Kaoru thirty minutes to walk to their school but since she was already running late, she made it to their school within twenty minutes, another record breaker for her.

"Classrooms on fourth floor should be made illegal." Kaoru grumbled as she climbed the stairs of their building.

She finally reached her room at the fourth floor as she huffed and puffed. She checked her blue wrist watch. It was already six fifty-five. Her classes start at seven. She leaned heavily on the door frame of their room as she tried to catch her breath.

"Whew. I made it." Kaoru panted while she wiped her sweat away from her face with a green handkerchief.

She then stood up straightly and fixed her uniform which is a sailor moon blouse with blue ribbon and a blue skirt that reached two inches below her knees. Her black and blue striped socks reached two inches above her ankles and her black shoes were not so shiny anymore after her marathon.

"Great. I didn't notice I was wearing my striped socks." Kaoru angrily muttered. She was about to walk towards her chair when her way was blocked by someone. This unfortunate someone was about to get their heads bitten off by a very moody Kaoru. But before she could yell "Get outta my way!" and other obscenities, she was greeted by a boy. A very stupid boy.

"Good morning." Kenshin greeted her. His amethyst eyes were twinkling as he stared straightly into Kaoru's own blue eyes, a simple smile adorned his face, showcasing his pearly whites. His long red hair was tied in a low ponytail although his bangs covered a bit of his face and his cross shaped scar was visible on his handsome face.

"_What. .the. . .hell. . ." _Kaoru's left eye twitched as she couldn't believe what was happening. She just stood there, frozen.

"_Dreaming. I must be dreaming. There is no way Mr. Hottie here would be greeting me good morning. He's even looking at me straight in the eyes. Wait, was that amber I saw?" _Kaoru then woke up from her stupor.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah. Morning." Kaoru replied hesitantly as she tried to walk away from him. Kaoru felt her cheeks go red slowly. She did not notice Kenshin raise an eyebrow at her as she walked away, his eyes were questioning Kaoru's actions. He too was about to walk away when he called Kaoru.

"And Kaoru, you look more beautiful when you wear your hair down." Kenshin said casually as he turned his back to her. Kaoru on the other hand blushed brightly and muttered "Liar. Flirt." She tried to look for a hair tie when she noticed she forgot to bring one in her haste to go to school.

"_Damn. Why did I act like that around him? EWW! I hope nobody saw what happened." _Kaoru's face blanched as she thought about it.

When she reached her desk, she threw her bag on the ground and started to bang her head on the desk while she chanted "Stupid". After a few headbangs, she stopped and just rested her head on the desk.

"Hey Kaoru, sup!" a cheery voice greeted her. Kaoru lifted her head from the desk and glared at Misao.

"Nothing. I feel like I can jump off the building." Kaoru then continued head banging.

"Ouch, that looks painful. You should stop it." Misao then took her seat beside Kaoru.

"Whatever." Thud. Thud. Ouch.

"What happened to you! Oh yeah, before I forget, can I copy your homework in Biology?" Misao asked as she opened her book and flipped its pages randomly.

"Homework?" Kaoru stopped banging her head and looked at Misao with questioning eyes.

"Answer page 503 of your biology book the teacher said yesterday." Misao then took out her pen and started to write on a pad paper.

"Oh. . . that homework. Crap." She was about bang her head again when Misao stopped her.

"You look like you've been dragged to hell and back." Misao stated as she stared at Kaoru with a critical eye.

"I stayed up late last night and I forgot to eat dinner and breakfast." Kaoru yawned and stretched.

"Oh. So that explains it." Misao nodded her head up and down.

"Yeah." came Kaoru's muffled voice as her head was on top her desk.

"Can I read it now?" badgered Misao.

"Read what now?" Kaoru still didn't lift her head.

"The letter." When Misao said those words, Kaoru's head snapped up.

". . .I. . . lost it. . .But here's the thing, I'll tell you what I wrote but you need to shut up and help me find it. Okay?" Kaoru said seriously while she looked around, checking for eavesdropper. She was satisfied when she saw none.

"Sure and I bet your heart is missing too!" Misao giggled. Kaoru could only gape at Misao.

"W-what the hell are you talking about? That's stupid" Kaoru spluttered. "Anyway, the letter contained stuffs that people aren't suppose to know. "

"Why?" asked Misao curiously.

"Why people aren't supposed to know? Well, aside from the fact that I'll be teased shamelessly, my manly pride would suffer!"

"Oh. . . I see. . . so I'm guessing this letter contains a confession of yours."

"Somewhat. I admitted in that letter that I have a. . . tiny crush on. . err. . Kenshin. . It's actually a letter addressed to him. But that's not the point! My point is I wrote that terrible thing out of sheer boredom!"

"Ooooooooooooh! Kaoru's heart is missing, just like her letter." Misao sang loudly in a teasing voice.

"Keep your voice down! Somebody might here you! And my heart is missing? That's just plain stupid and corny Misao." Kaoru replied in an annoyed voice. To Kaoru's misfortune, a student heard Misao's teasing.

"I can't believe it, my Kaoru, all grown up!"

"Oh shut up! Can you please keep quiet and help me look for it later?" Kaoru pleaded to Misao. Misao placed her hand on her chin as she jookingly thought about it. She was about to reply when a person intervened.

"Look for what?" asked a handsome boy dark brown hair and blue eyes. His trademark smile always plastered on his face. Kaoru's eye twitched.

"Uh. Hey Soujiro! Ahehehe." Misao said in her fake happy voice. She tried not to flinch as Kaoru gave her a glare that promised a painful time.

Just then, their teacher arrived. Their conversation was cut short. Kaoru didn't know whether she was lucky or not that their teacher was there. Kaoru slapped her forehead and Misao just laughed lamely.

"Good morning class. I'm a bit late so get back to your seats and we'll start the lesson right away." Their teacher in Biology class announced.

"Please bring out your homework and we'll check them today." Their teacher continued. Collective groans were heard through out the class room.

And so Kaoru also continued banging her head on the desk.

* * *

So. . how was it? Anyway, hope you like it. I'll try to update again soon. :) Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Baack again. Hello. Hope you like it. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank youuu. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Obviously.

* * *

**Stupid Surprises**

Her day started badly, so naturally Kaoru's day would be totally ruined. And to no one's surprise, it was.

After being scolded by teachers, one after another, barely passing pop quizzes and getting grouped with a bunch of sociopaths; who would be in a good mood? Surely not Kaoru Kamiya.

"Stupid socks. Stupid teacher. Stupid pop quiz. Stupid boys with their stupid egos. Stupid me." Kaoru grumbled loudly as she stuffed her books in her bag. It was already lunch time and people were filing to go out the room. Students were happily chattering with one another, oblivious to the fact that there was blue haired girl who was about to explode with frustration.

"Kaoruuuu. Don't feel so bad. At least now they won't tease you for being a goody-good two shoes. And look at the bright side, you still passed the pop quiz though you had a deduction for wearing striped socks." Misao tried to cheer Kaoru but it was useless.

Kaoru was still glaring at everything she can and muttering darkly. They started to walk towards the door when everybody was almost outside the room.

"Who said I was a goody-good two shoes in the first place? Ughhh. Stupid teacher, just because I was wearing these socks doesn't mean that I'll get dumber. I don't see the connection between my socks and his subjects." Kaoru ranted bitterly as they walked slowly downstairs.

"Relax, it was just a pop quiz. Cheer up! You're such a nerd! And besides, did you see how Kenshin was flirting with you? I knew it! He has a crush on you too!" Misao squealed in delight as she bounced downwards.

"Don't get me started with him. It was not flirting; it was just his gentlemanliness acting. He was just being nice; he was the least idiotic in our group. And I'm getting quite irritated because of his attitude." Kaoru replied with a grimace.

"Why? Because it's making you fall harder for him?" Misao asked all too innocently.

". . . . " Kaoru glared at Misao but a faint blush was spreading across her cheeks. "_Stupid Kenshin."_

Misao laughed gaily at Kaoru and proceeded to jump the last three steps. Kaoru just continued on glaring and followed Misao on the ground floor.

"Soooo. . . You asked for my help in looking for the love letter?" Misao poked Kaoru when they walked towards the cafeteria. The cafeteria was crowded with other students; normal cafeteria scene except for the occasional food fight and fainting fan girls.

"_Letter? . . . oh. . . . THAT blasted letter. . ." _Kaoru thought as she paled. She suddenly stopped walking and people were already shooting curious looks at her. Not to mention shooting angry looks for she was partially blocking the way.

"Hey, earth to Kaoru? . . . " Misao waved her hands in front of her face. She then decided to pinch Kaoru's cheek hard.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Kaoru rubbed her right cheek and frowned. She looked quite cute at that moment. Misao grabbed her hand and began walking.

"You were spacing out on me. Again. And don't think you can change the subject so easily, I will not forget that letter." Misao said while she dragged Kaoru through the cafeteria and found a table where a tall handsome boy was sitting alone. He was emitting the kind of aura that said _"Stay away from me or I'll freeze you to death with my icy glare."_ He's the infamous Aoshi Shinomori after all, the one who made the fan girls faint.

Misao let go of Kaoru's hand and went to glomp him. "Hello Aoshi!" Misao cheerfully greeted the ice statue while hugging him behind his back. Aoshi said nothing but a small smile was on his face, his usually poker face.

How Misao could get along with someone as opposite as her, Kaoru would never understand. Just like how she doesn't understand why there is someone in this world like Kenshin. . . Speaking of Kenshin. . . She still needs to find the letter.

"Hey Ice— errr. I mean Aoshi. Misao, I better go and look for the . . . you-know-what. Gotta go now. Bye" Kaoru ran out of the door before she was forced to watch the mushiness between the Iceman and her hyperactive friend Misao. Yes, mushiness. Like Romeo and Juliet, like chocolate and marshmallow, like flowers and honeybees, like . . . oh, you get the point.

"_I swear I saw the ants went to their direction because of the sweetness they radiate." _Kaoru thought to herself as she tried to flee away from the couple. It's not like she has something against couples; she's quite the matchmaker sometimes actually. It's the feeling of being out of place that got her scramming away.

"KAORUU! I thought I was going to help you? Fine. If you don't find the you-know-what and show it to me, I'm gonna tell you-know-who!" Misao shouted at her while waving her fist in mock anger. Beside her, Aoshi just sighed quietly with his girlfriend's antics.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Kaoru shouted back at Misao. She was looking at Misao while walking, and not at where she was heading. So naturally, she will bump into someone. Naturally.

"Ooof! Sorry! Sorry!" Kaoru apologized while rubbing her nose that was smashed into someone's chest. How awkward. She looked up only to stare at laughing brown orbs.

"Well well well, if it isn't our smart groupmate, Kaoru. How 'ya doin' missy?" Sano asked jokingly with his spiky brown hair and all. "_How does he make his hair that spiky?" _Kaoru stared at him blankly, only realizing that she was supposed to answer him after a few moments.

"Ughhh. . . Sagara. Get out of the way."

"Hey, you were the one who was walking without looking where you're heading."

"Just shut up."

"Raccoon girl and rooster head, if you both could stop blocking the way so people can pass through? Some of us need to eat to be healthy unlike some people I know." Megumi, with her mature beauty and all, commented snidely while flipping her long dark shiny hair and glared at them with her cinnamon eyes.

"Heya fox! How's my girl doing?" Sano flirted with Megumi. Megumi just rolled her eyes and shoved him out of the way.

"_Tch. Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean she's more superior to the rest of us."_ Kaoru just ignored Megumi and began walking towards the library to try and look for the missing letter.

"Missy, aren't you going to eat?" Sano called after her.

"I already ate." Kaoru replied automatically while she just continued on walking. _"Do I really have to find that letter? . . . I could just deny that I wrote it if someone found it. . . but. . . . ughhh. I really wish nobody picked it up, but knowing my luck. . ."_

She kept on walking without really taking in her surrounding; she was going to trip sooner or later. But in the meanwhile, she was thinking deeply about something. Kaoru sighed as she messed her hair. "I forgot to borrow a hair tie from Misao."

A memory flashed in her mind and made her face light up like a Christmas tree. "_Kaoru, you look more beautiful when your hair is down."_ she remembered him saying to her. Kaoru slapped her head. "Uggghhhh. I really should stop thinking about him."

She continued on walking and talking to herself. Good thing most of the students were not around to see her go crazy with herself. A beautiful teacher passed by and asked her to do something that added to her growing list of "Why I should strangle Kenshin Himura". She was already on number one hundred and one in her list by the way.

"Miss Kamiya, would you go and tell your classmate mister Himura that he forgot to submit his notebook? I can't compute his grades unless he submits it to me. Thank you." Miss Yumi Komagata asked Kaoru while balancing a pile of notebooks in her arms.

"Uhm. . . sure ma'am, no problem. I'll tell him later." Kaoru smiled sunnily at her teacher. When the teacher walked away, her smile turned into a frown. "_Greaaaat. As if I need any more reason to talk to him." _"Damn Himura!" Kaoru didn't notice she was talking to herself loudly when she heard a masculine voice right behind her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, cursing Himura won't help you find your missing letter, Kamiya. You should know better than that."

Kaoru froze. "_What. . the. . heck. . How did he know about the letter! Who is he? I know that voice from somewhere. . ." _She turned around and stared at shock. Someone she least expected was staring right back at her.

"I believe this is what you are looking for?" Enishi asked her with his trademark smirk on his handsome face, his light blue eyes glinting behind his sunglasses. He waved a paper that looked suspiciously like Kaoru's missing letter in his right hand.

"Yukishiro, give me that." Kaoru ordered him while already reaching for the paper in his hand. Enishi only lifted the paper higher in the air. Kaoru was trying to snatch the paper away from him, but unfortunately he was much taller than her.

"Let's make a deal then. I'll give this letter to you in one condition." He offered Kaoru, who was currently struggling with her height disadvantage. She immediately stopped moving when she heard the word deal.

". . . What deal?" Kaoru narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the boy she often tries to avoid because of his stupidity and sheer male arrogance. "_I'll shave your stupidly white spiky hair if you don't give it to me."_ She thought cruelly. She was getting that desperate.

"Kiss me. After that, I'll give this to you" Enishi stated so simply as if he was asking Kaoru to please pass the pitcher or something.

Kaoru's left twitched. And then her hands twitched, wishing she could wrap them around his neck and strangle him to death. ". . . . . . Yukishiro . . tell me you are joking. . . or else state your last words."

"Ahahaha. Kamiya, you should have seen your face when I asked you that. I was just joking." Enishi laughed while Kaoru's face was slowly turning red. Kaoru just huffed in anger and waited for him to calm down.

"But anyway, I was serious about the deal." He stared seriously at Kaoru.

"What do you want? Spit it out." Kaoru's temper was slowly igniting.

"Patience is a virtue. If someone else found this they could have just told everyone else you know." Enishi mildly threatened Kaoru.

"So you're saying I should be grateful for that? Whatever. Spill it. We don't have much time. Break is almost over." Her patience around him is always thin.

"I'll tell you later. Meet me at the library after class. And you look hotter with your hair down." Enishi winked at her and smirked. He pocketed the paper and walked away from Kaoru as if nothing happened. He left Kaoru staring at him in horror with her mouth open.

"_THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! I really should murder him right here, right now to save myself from some trouble." _Kaoru angrily stomped her feet. It was no use going to the library right now since she already found the missing letter, so she proceeded to her classroom instead.

After an hour, Misao found Kaoru banging her head repeatedly on her desk. A favorite hobby of her as you can see. Please don't try this at school, unless you want to be as deranged as Kaoru her.

"You know if you want to get hurt that badly you can always ask me to pinch you."

"No, thank you."

"Then stop banging your head."

"Fine." Kaoru stopped banging her head and started doodling angrily on her notebook instead.

"Okay."

"It's not okay."

"What's not okay? Your head? Of course it's not okay, Kaoru. Since when was your head okay?"

"That's not what I meant, Misao. Guess who found my stupid letter?"

"Oooooh! Was it Kenshin? I hope it was Kenshin!"

"No. Better. It was Yukishiro." Kaoru said sarcastically, breaking the pencil in her hand. Kaoru flinched when she felt her hand bleed a little bit.

"Tomoe? What? How? Oh no, this isn't happening!" Misao panicked in high voice that caught their teacher's attention.

"Is there anything you want to share to the class Miss Makimachi?" Their teacher asked her scarily.

"Uhm, no sir. I'm sorry sir." Misao answered meekly. The teacher continued on writing on the board and Misao then continued in panicking.

"Oh noooo this is so baaaad! Maybe you should –"

"Hush Misao. Could you lower your voice? I was talking about Enishi. Not Tomoe." Kaoru wrapped her wounded hand in her handkerchief.

"What? It was Enishi? How did he find it?"

"I don't know. And more importantly, I don't care how he found it. I just care about making him return it to me and shutting him up."

"Want me to torture him? I can easily do that." Misao suggested with glee.

Kaoru rolled her eyes at her somewhat sadistic friend. "No, thanks. I can handle him myself. Anyway, gotta go to the washroom."

"Oh. Okay. . . You're hand is bleeding."

"No, it's not. It's just red ink."

"I forgot you're fluent in sarcasm."

Kaoru just shook her head in exasperation and went to ask permission to the teacher. She just finished washing her hands and was about to return to their room when she was blocked by a redhead. "_What is it with me and surprises today? Bad surprises. Not good surprises. Uggghh."_

"Hey!" Kenshin greeted her, his violet eyes piercing right through her. Kaoru felt her left eye twitch again. Kaoru just stood there, torn between running away while screaming "HE'S TALKING TO ME! AGAIN! NOOOOOO!" or just stand there and giggle like a moronic fan-girl.

Kaoru chose neither. She didn't want to look stupid again in front of him. Fortunately, she then remembered Miss Yumi's request. She woke up from her trance.

"Oh. Hey, forgot to tell you, Miss Yumi was looking for your notebook. So. Yeah. . "

"Really? I'll give it to her later then. Mind if we go back together to the classroom?"

And there goes Kaoru's sanity, or what's left of it anyway. "_Did he just. . . ."_

"Uhm. . . I . . no. . . I mean. . . go ahead. I just left my brain in the washroom. . I mean I forgot my handkerchief there. So. Yeah, see ya there." Kaoru stammered while her face was slowly getting red. She did not wait for Kenshin's reply as she ran back to the washroom.

Kenshin just stood there in the corridor, staring after her. His face was expressionless but his eyes were the opposite.

* * *

Once again, thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Yadda yadda yadda.

AN: Hi there guys, it's been a while. I apologize if my writing style suddenly changed in this chapter and if it is a bit far from how I've written before. I did try my best to minimize the changes in my style. Read and review please. :)

* * *

**Of Weasels and Psychos**

It was the last day of the school week. It was Friday. And the next day will be Saturday, and no, there are no Rebecca Black fans here.

"Seventy, sixty nine, sixty eight," Kaoru could hear Misao recite happily. On normal times, Kaoru would tap Misao's head and tell her to shut up. But she was doing the same. She may be crazy, but definitely not a hypocrite.

It was a countdown for the New Year. Not really, it was just a countdown for the time left before class ends. It was Kaoru's last subject for the week and she was so ready to go home.

"Sixty, fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven, fifty-six, fifty-five. . . . ," She muttered softly while tapping her pen against her open notebook filled with nothing but doodles and the occasional random equation.

"It's almost time. I can feel it!" Misao said in a singsong voice. She was practically bouncing in her seat, her school bag already on her lap. Kaoru only rolled her eyes at her hyperactive friend.

The teacher oblivious to the student's anticipation, continued to talk to the blackboard.

This day was really exhausting. After Kaoru's brain was dried and squeezed from numerous torture devices – quizzes, seat works, reports, random encounters with handso— troublesome students like Kenshin, she was ready to drop dead any time. Any other student who wouldn't isn't normal.

And we all know that Kaoru is normal. Sometimes.

"_Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen, twelve. ._" Kaoru counted in her head, getting ready to jump out of her seat and get out of the classroom fast, before she has to deal with any more stupid redheads.

She mentally punched herself when she remembered something unpleasant.

"_Ughhh, I still have to meet up with that white-haired psycho."_ Kaoru mentally moaned.

"_Three, two, one_." The bell rang almost exactly right after Kaoru has finished counting. She stood up and stuffed her notebook in her bag. Misao eagerly jumped out of her seat and grabbed Kaoru's arm.

"I smell a story." Misao giggled as she dragged Kaoru outside the room.

"Misao, you can see stories, and you can hear stories. But I have never, in my entire life, heard of smelling a story. I mean, how do you smell a story? It's a tragedy if you smell incense and a comedy if you smell rotten eggs?" Kaoru said with much sarcasm to Misao as she tried to pry herself away from her hyper friend.

She tried hard. But this is Misao we're talking about.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. Do you always have to take things so literally?" Misao rolled her eyes and pinched her friend on the arm. "Now, spill! I know something happened when you went to the comfort room, you came back looking dazed. Not to mention I also noticed him going out after you did!"

Kaoru rubbed her arm up and down. _Oh snap, I need to get away from her. _She felt her heart speed up as Misao continued to question her, she gotta distract her nosy friend or she would die of embarrassment.

"What was that for? And spill what? I don't have any liquids to spill. Besides, why would I want to make a mess?" Kaoru said, trying to distract her hyper friend as she slowly walked away from her. _Arghhh, she caught meeee. Time for plan b!_

"You're not getting away Missy! You know what I mean!" Misao exclaimed as she grabbed poor Kaoru's arm.

"You're mean?" Kaoru asked innocently as she blinked.

"What? No, I'm not mean!"

"Yeah, you sure aren't,"

"I am not!"

"That's what I said,"

"Yeah right, you so came from Sarcasticville,"

"I did not! I came from my mother's womb!"

"Yeah, and so did I,"

"You came from my mother's womb?"

"What? NO! I mean I also came from MY mother's womb. Not yours,"

"Oh. Okay,"

Other students were staring at them strangely, but the others were already used to the insanities that the two girls were showing. Misao blinked when they reached the first floor. She narrowed her eyes at her evasive friend.

"Don't think that your distraction plan is working Miss Kamiya. You are so going to tell me what happened back then or else." Misao threatened Kaoru.

"Damn, plan B didn't work," Kaoru muttered to herself. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you later. I gotta go to the library to talk to Enishi," Kaoru surrendered. Nobody can resist a weasel's badgering. Unfortunately for Kaoru, she isn't nobody.

"Why do you have to go to the library just to talk to him? Why can't you just talk to him at the classroom? And why are you going to talk to him again? Can't you tell him to bug off so that you can tell me the story now?" Misao rapidly fired her questions like a police fired on running criminals.

"_Must escape from Misao. It's time to pull out the big guns."_ Kaoru sighed as she stared around the corridors. An idea came fast to Kaoru like a Misao finding Aoshi.

"MISAO! QUICK! THERE'S MEGUMI FLIRTING WITH AOSHI!" Kaoru suddenly shouted and pointed at the direction where she caught Aoshi's tall frame.

"What? Nooooo!" Misao screamed and ran to the direction where Kaoru pointed. Kaoru took the chance to get away from Misao.

_Sorry, Aoshi. It's for your own good. . . .Well. . . Not really, it's for me but you get the point._ Kaoru mentally said to Aoshi. But we all know Aoshi is no telepath. But Kaoru sometimes get the creepy feeling that he is. . .

Kaoru ran all the way to the library, and when she arrived there she was huffing and puffing like the big bad wolf in the story.

"I'm gonna kill him for making things hard for me after this." Kaoru hissed as she tried to catch her breath. Her bag weigh heavily behind her back.

"Am I right to assume that you're talking about me?" An arrogant voice spoke behind her. Kaoru felt a vein in her head pop.

"You better be thankful I'm too tired to strangle you right now." Kaoru said as walked away from him and sat on a chair but not before dumping her blue bag on the floor. It was a good thing there were only a few people who visits the library, or else Kaoru would find herself being stared at again.

"Funny little thing you are Kamiya. I didn't think you'd be here at all." Enishi casually said as he approached her and sat on the chair in front of her. He placed his black backpack on the chair to his left. He then placed his right elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

_Psycho is staring at me. Arghhh, must resist temptation to punch his pretty boy face. _Kaoru felt her right hand twitch once again.

"Just go straight to the point. What do you want from me?" Kaoru demanded as she glared at him.

"I want you to help me pick a gift for my girlfriend." Enishi stated as he rummaged something from his back pack.

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . "Kaoru just stared at him out of shock. Her mind went blank like a laptop on a low charge battery..

_He has a girlfriend?_

"Are you serious?" She exclaimed once she was out of her stupor. "I mean. . . really! Can't you do that on your own? And how am I supposed to know what your girlfriend likes? I don't even know who she is!" Kaoru ranted angrily, slamming her hand on the table.

"And. . . you have a girlfriend?" Kaoru pointed at him accusingly.

The librarian was out for a moment, so they were the only one in the library right now, aside from the geeks who were too absorbed in their book and the random couple making out behind the shelves.

"Stop looking like it's so impossible for me to get a girl. I'm hot and handsome. Who wouldn't want me?" Enishi stated as if it was obvious, he was still rummaging his bag when he found what he was looking for and placed it on the table. "Well, I don't" Kaoru muttered angrily.

"See this paper here?" Enishi pointed out as he placed Kaoru's missing letter on the table in front of them. "If you won't do what I say, I'll give it to Seta. Or I could just read it out loud to the whole class," He smugly said to Kaoru.

"Oh, and don't even think that ripping the letter in to pieces will solve your problem. I had it photocopied and I have copies hidden somewhere," Enishi smirked, thinking he had the upper hand. Well, he does.

Kaoru's face slowly darkened in anger as he heard Enishi's proposal. _That bastard thinks he can boss me around, doesn't he? Well, I'll show him what I can do! _She was about to punch him in the face when she realized something.

_Wait. Did he just say Seta? _"What does Seta have to do with our deal?" Kaoru glared at Enishi.

"Don't act innocent Kamiya. I know everything." Enishi said as if he knew something that Kaoru didn't which irritated Kaoru to no end.

Kaoru opened her mouth to say something else when the realization hit her like a big truck.

_Oh. My. Chocolates. Yukishiro thinks the letter is for Soujiro?_ Kaoru gaped at him as he thought about the kind but weird blue eyed boy who always smiles. Enishi thought she was shocked because he knew the truth. Not.

"I know that Seta caught a fever last Wednesday. I know you were shooting furtive glance at him, I saw you myself. I also know that he's been kind to you and I know that he's the one you're talking about in the letter that you lost yesterday," Enishi continued to reveal.

She was too surprised by Enishi that she couldn't react or even laugh at his wrong assumptions.

_Yeah. He's as right as eating ice cream in the middle of winter with blizzards going on. Himura caught a cold during the weekends so he was absent on Monday and Tuesday. I didn't realize that Seta was also absent this week. . . . ._

Kaoru was strangely silent as she contemplated about Enishi's wrong conclusion. Enishi just smirked, thinking that Kaoru was quiet because he was correct.

_Well, I guess it's alright for psycho here to think it's Seta and not Himura. . . So what shall I do now?_

"So what's it going to be Kamiya. Help me or let your dignity die?" Enishi egged Kaoru. Kaoru's patience, which is as thin as a sheet of ice every time she was around Enishi, was thankfully longer this time.

"Fine," Kaoru muttered, crossing her arms over her chest and she looked away from Enishi.

"Say what?"

"I said fine, I'll help you. And why are you so surprised that I'm agreeing with you?"

"Hmm, nothing. I guess I thought you'd still fight me."

"Just make sure you're going to destroy the letter and the other copies."

"No need to destroy the other copies. They don't exist anyway."

". . .What?" Kaou blinked as Enishi reached the letter on the table and pocketed it.

"I was just playing with you. I don't have other copies. It's a waste of resources," Enishi smirked once again, outsmarting Kaoru. _Damn it, I should've grabbed the letter when I had the chance._

"Ughhhhh. I hate you Yukishiro."

"Love you too, dear."

"Ewwww. Stop flirting with me. And won't your girlfriend be mad at you?" Kaoru couldn't imagine who would say yes to Enishi. It was beyond her imagination.

"Anyway, who's the unlucky girl?"

"You?"

"Idiot. I'm asking about your girlfriend."

"Sheesh, I was just joking. And why d'you wanna know who my girlfriend is? You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Oh my goodness, no! How stupid can you get?" Kaoru shouted as her limited patience ran out. The librarian glared at them and they got kicked out of the library.

"Hahahaha. You're so fun to tease, Kamiya," Enishi laughed as Kaoru muttered about evil librarians and killing people.

"Shut up. It's your entire fault. How am I supposed to know what gift to choose for your girlfriend if I don't know her?" Kaoru continued to glare. _Stupid, illogical psychos. Why is it that I seem to get stuck with people like him? _Kaoru thought angrily.

"I'll just describe her to you, then. She's sweet, kind, and patient. She's like an angel, really." Enishi uncharacteristically said in a wistful voice.

Kaoru felt her right eye twitch. _How vague can he get? I suppose someone like him could be a victim of cupid too. Heck, I'm a victim._

"Yes, and I suppose you think that information will be enough for me to think of a gift for her, do you?"

"Hmmmm. . . " Enishi stared at her, thinking if she was trustworthy enough to tell her who his secret girlfriend was.

"She's a sophomore, she has long brown her and deep large brown eyes. She's pretty." Enishi described his girl to her.

A certain person entered Kaoru's mind. And to say that she was surprised is to say that Misao has a little crush on Aoshi. Kaoru's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Sayo?"

* * *

AN: I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapters. Thanks so much. :) Yeah, before I forget, comments and suggestions are really really welcome. This is originally supposed to be only up to five chapters but I guess it's going to be a lot longer since ideas are suddenly popping in my mind like popcorn.


End file.
